


永遠都不該打Rights內衣抽屜的主意

by qmario



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmario/pseuds/qmario
Relationships: Dr. Rights/Jack Bright
Kudos: 12





	永遠都不該打Rights內衣抽屜的主意

「這啥？迷幻藥？毒藥？」Bright瞪著湊到他臉旁的紙杯中的液體，映入視網膜的是草莓牛奶般的淡粉色，接近鼻間能聞到股糖果般甜甜的氣味。

人事主管被Rights剝的只剩一件白袍掛在身上，並且以嫻熟迅速的手法綁出漂亮的龜甲縛、躺在辦公室沙發上動彈不得。畢竟平時沒有這種愛好，Bright不太習慣這種遍及全身的緊縛感，他試著扭了扭身子，姿勢只要稍加改變繩子便會更深的勒上皮膚，Bright只得保持反手在背後的姿勢盡量放鬆身體讓自己舒服一點。

「不乖乖把這東西喝下去的話我保證會讓你生不如死。」Rights一面輕晃著手中的紙杯一面說道。看著她偏著頭對自己瞇眼一笑，Bright咕嘟地嚥了口唾沫。「你在又一次動我內衣抽屜歪腦筋的時候就該有所覺悟了，Brighty。」

能選的話當然是死的輕鬆一點比較好，不過倘若這真的是毒藥也沒差就是了。Bright與周身纏繞殺氣的女同事對視了幾秒，低聲咕噥了兩句便順從地將抵上唇邊的杯中物一飲而盡。

過於甜膩的冰涼貼著舌滑入食道，口腔中殘留的甘味使Bright皺起眉毛，他吐了吐舌頭表示對味道的不滿意然後靜待變化發生。Rights期待的目光一覽無遺，顯然對方也很想知道確切會發生些什麼情況。

既然都已經全數吞下肚了，他總可以詢問這杯內容物到底是什麼了吧。當Bright正想開口的同時一陣顫慄襲捲了他，像是觸電似的酥麻感從頭頂到腳尖傳遍全身，Bright驚喘著睜大雙眼反射性躬起背部，纏遍身體的深紅縛繩在胸腹間勒出深深的痕跡。明明沒有受到任何外界刺激的男性生殖器竟還未完全充血硬挺就達到高潮而射精，混沌的腦袋無法思考，身體完全違背了自己的意志。

劇烈的性快感在體內橫衝直撞，Bright張著口卻說不出話來，無法吞嚥的唾液順著下巴流下，他只能眨著盈滿淚水的雙眼拼命凝視Rights。

「這是從SCP-294得到的『一杯高潮』哦，效果比我想像的好呢。」Rights一邊把空紙杯放到辦公桌桌面一邊給出解答，她伸出一隻手覆上Bright再次挺立的下身。剛觸碰到的瞬間，對方的性器就在拔高的呻吟中顫抖著又一次射出白濁。

Rights對於他敏感的反應相當滿意，還陷在高潮餘韻的Bright仰著身子微微痙攣，覆著薄汗的胸大肌與腹直肌皆因捆綁而使線條格外明顯，Rights的指尖從Bright喉結向下滑，到達胸口時輕輕掐了掐挺起的乳尖，讓Bright整個人如同離水的魚那般彈了起來。

她想起什麼似的離開Bright的沙發到一旁翻箱倒櫃，很快便在人事主管辦公室翻出種類繁多的性玩具。Rights隨手挑了隻看順眼的粉色矽膠男性生殖器，踏著愉快的步伐回到Bright面前。

手撫過腿跟繼續向後，摸到微微濕潤的後穴時Rights感到有些驚訝，雖然穴口有點兒緊繃，但手指幾乎不需要額外的潤滑便能探入。僅是指節淺淺的進入體內就讓Bright扭著身體大聲呻吟，Rights觀察著對方迷亂的神情，稍微戳弄幾下後便以方才找到的假陰莖緩緩送入那緊緻的後穴。

「男人原來也可以這麼濕啊。」Rights看著Bright只因後穴被填滿就高潮射精，興致勃勃的將手中情趣玩具推的更深。他腸內分泌了不少晶透的體液讓過程十分順暢，在Rights將仿真陽具拉出時腸壁還緊緊絞著似是不願讓對方離開。

如同剛拿到新奇玩具的孩子，Rights愉悅的用手裡的矽膠陰莖在Bright後穴搗弄著、聽著對方無法抑制的呻吟，偶爾握住Bright持續硬挺的性器揉捏個幾下給予更大的刺激。他劇烈的反應是如此的令人愉快、激起他人的嗜虐心。

像是被扔進水池似的，Bright的頭髮被汗浸濕全貼在臉上，身下的沙發套也被他自身的體液與汗液染出一大片水漬，在快感下他扭動身體造成束縛繩反覆繃緊摩擦的皮膚發紅，晶亮的汗珠與條條紅痕遍佈全身、綁縛下繩索間擠出的肌肉、濺落腹部的點點白濁、還有因大口喘息而無法閉合的唇與朦朧失焦的雙眼。這一切在視覺上是多麼大的刺激，Rights對她一手造成這景象十分滿意。

Bright喊的嗓音嘶啞，性器吐出的液體顏色愈來愈稀薄、幾乎快射不出精液，但身軀依舊敏感的輕輕一碰都是強烈的性刺激，更別提在體內肆虐的假陽具了。變幻角度持續抽插了好一陣，Rights將性玩具推到最深處，以龜頭碾壓腸壁的凸起，令Bright無聲的再一次到達高潮。這一次他的下身抖了抖終是射不出任何東西了，Bright胸膛劇烈起伏著、徹底脫力地垂下頭，大開的雙腿時不時抽搐。

「看在協助了SCP-294實驗的份上，我就饒過你吧！感謝你的配合，Bright博士。」甩了甩發酸的手，Rights勾起笑容推門離開，留下被五花大綁並氣絕的人事主管倒在自己辦公室。


End file.
